Juntos otra vez como si nada hubiera pasado
by Feorge-Gred
Summary: —Mi último pensamiento, mi última imagen, mi último recuerdo es de quien me espera, de quien susurra mi nombre en mi oído dulcemente invitándome a seguirla... Reto de Potterfics.


**¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien allí? eso espero... les traigo una pequeña viñeta que hice para el concurso de San Valentín ¿Amor Imposible? de Potterfics, fue galardonada con el ¡octavo puesto! **

**Hace bastante tiempo que no la leo porque el simple hecho de que no quiero hacerle ninguna correción, así fue cómo la escribí y estoy muy contenta con el premio que le otorgaron. Aún así estoy predispuesta a escuchar consejos.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Sofi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>El frio viento de febrero sopla con una indescriptible fuerza moviendo de un lado a otro los revoltosos copos de nieve que caen constantes sobre las calles volviendo blanco todo a su paso. Cada uno con una forma diferente, cada uno con un tamaño diferente y aún así tan parecidos que distinguirlos una vez que llegaron al suelo es completamente imposible.<p>

Los observo desde mi empañado cristal de la ventana, media hora es el tiempo que llevo haciéndolo y sin embargo ningún sentimiento que se parezca al aburrimiento invade mi cuerpo o mi mente ahora.

Realmente lo estoy disfrutando.

La gente camina rápido, con ansias de llegar a su casa y llenar su estómago de una gran taza de chocolate caliente que logre espantar el frío de sus cuerpos aunque sea por unos instantes. Sus rostros parecen hechos de piedra, tan fríos e impersonales que asusta la idea de que cuando pase el invierno tal vez no sean capaces de ser felices nuevamente y se mantengan con ese insulso gesto de tristeza en sus rostros propio de la estación, esta estación tan falta de vida como de rayos solares.

Aprieto con fuerza mi taza de té y acerco la cara para que el vapor del agua caliente me penetre hasta lo más profundo de mis entrañas, procurando que el frío que me está calando los huesos me deje de perseguir hasta en los sueños. Mis pies están congelados, mi nariz está roja y tengo los labios agrietados; no puedo dejar de temblar y sin embargo sé que tengo que sobrellevarlo porque al fin y al cabo así debe sentirse estar muerto.

Poco a poco la tarde gris se vuelve noche entre el grito de los muchachitos extasiados que se lanzan bolas de nieve como si de un proyectil se tratase y el perfecto silencio de sepultura que oigo cuando cierro los ojos y dejo que mi imaginación me lleve hasta lugares insospechados.

Sé que no falta demasiado y que todo este esfuerzo valdrá la pena.

Mis dientes castañean sin control por el frío, siento con claridad mi corazón latir como si fuese a salirse de mi pecho y estrellarse contra el astillado suelo de madera.

El reloj marca las once y media PM, y estoy casi listo.

En un par de segundos estaré muerto y me encontraré con el amor de mi vida en el más allá, tal y cómo lo había planeado desde que la vi tan frágil e indefensa, tan falta de cariño, de amor. Tan falta de mí.

Espero a que las campanas de la iglesia toquen exactamente a las cero horas, cuando el día de San Valentín haya llegado e impregne de ese idiota aroma a enamoramiento el ambiente y la gente salga a mostrarle libremente al mundo que están enamorados y no tienen vergüenza de mostrar que su amortentia huele exactamente de igual manera que el perfume de sus parejas.

Y yo solo, sin pizca de vida y encerrado entre cuatros paredes que me quieren absorber y convertirme en parte de ellas.

Las campanadas suenan tajantes; duelen, me lastiman los oídos y me hacen reaccionar.

Es el momento, no hay vuelta atrás.

Subo al banco y enredo la soga a mi cuello.

Solo unos instantes y todo estará bien. Estoy decidido, y sé que ella lo sabe desde dónde quiera que esté.

Ambos nos vamos a reencontrar, dejaré que la muerte me envuelva entre sus brazos y me lleve hacia ella.

Todo está planeado, nada puede salir mal.

Pateo el banco y espero hasta que mi respiración se convierta en algo inexistente, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir y mi nombre se convierta en solo un recuerdo.

La presión que esperé sentir no existe, mi último pensamiento, mi última imagen, mi último recuerdo es de quien me espera, de quien susurra mi nombre en mi oído dulcemente, invitándome a seguirla, a que recorra el extenso túnel de luz y mi alma solitaria y calculadora se reúna con la suya… ambos, juntos otra vez.

Como si nada hubiera pasado…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer!<strong> **y te recuerdo que los reviews son nuestro sueldo :P**


End file.
